Lexa's Daughter
by Book.lover.with.no.life
Summary: What if Lexa had a daughter that was on the ship? Takes place before they find Five... (Sorry I'm really bad at summaries)


Hey guys! I'm new at this and not very good at writing. This is my first fanfic, although there will be many more to come! I will update soon because I don't have a life! Please comment and tell me your thought and what you think should happen next! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Nine's Pov

We all stand poised and ready to decimate some mogs coming up in the elevator. I have my pole, John's hands are ablaze, and almost everyone else has a gun.

The elevator dings and slowly opens and we all open fire, but nothing seems to be happening in the elevator. I tell everyone to stop shooting, and that's when I see that there are no mogs, it's just a...girl?

John's Pov

After we all stop firing at the elevator, we see that there are no mogs, only a girl about our age crouched down with her hands up. But, something looks off about her. She looks kind of purplish and...wavy?

"Holy shit this chick has a force field!" Nine exclaims

Then the force field drops and the girl collapses. Marina immediately rushes over and puts her hands to her head. We all sit in silence until Marina lets go and says, "She only passed out, probably from legacy overuse. Oh, and...she's loric."

The girl in the elevator pov

I wake up with a pounding headache laying on a strange couch...where am I?

"Get over here she's awake!" I hear someone yell

I open my eyes and see the elevator I came up in. I also see the guy that told everyone to stop shooting.

"How did you know where we were?" The guy asks

"I...I saw it in a vision?" I say, he doesn't look convinced so I explain more, "I started getting these visions and I didn't know why. My mom wouldn't tell me why or what to do and they kept getting worse and worse. Finally, one vision showed me this place and somehow I knew I had to get here..."

The guy still didn't look convinced and I was scared he was going to ask me another question. But, luckily I was saved by a pretty brunette that pushed him out of the way and said, "I'm so sorry about him. I'm Marina, that's Nine, John, Six, Eight, Ella, Sarah, Sam, and Malcolm. Who are you?"

"I'm Lexa's daughter, Adelyn" They all looked confused so I said, "She was the pilot of your ship."

"So if you're her daughter, and you were on the ship, how come we didn't know you were there?" the guy, Nine? asks.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to be on the ship and Lexa thought that if you guys knew about me I would become a part of your war, and she wanted to keep me safe."

"So you're a garde?" A girl with black raven hair, Six? asked.

"I guess. Wait, can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Marina said

"Why are there 8 of you, and whose cepan is that?

"One, two, and three are dead, I'm four but you can call me John, we haven't found five, that's six, Marina is seven, that's eight, nine, and Ella's number ten. She came on a separate ship. Sarah and Sam are human allies and Malcolm is Sam's dad, one of the greeters." John said

"Ok, that makes sense."

"Wait, so if you're Lexa's daughter, then where is she?" the smaller human boy, Sam, asked.

"Like I said, I ran away from home, because my mom refused to believe that I was a garde and wouldn't help me learn my legacies. I had a vision-"

"Precognition" the small loric girl, Ella, said.

"What?"

"You have precognition"

"What does that mean?"

"You have the ability, like me, to see into the future and all the many possibilities. This legacy starts developing in ways that seem like visions."

"Wow. I...could you help me master it?"

"I can try"

"Thanks! I..."

Suddenly the world went dark and all I could see was Five and some of the others under a tree. Five's chest was sitting next to a hole, where it looks like he recently dug it up. He's strapping a...knife onto his arm? None of the others could see the knife, but why did he have it on? Then suddenly Six is on the ground unconscious, Five's doing, and Nine is being held underwater, he's trying to drown him! I try to scream at them to run, but nothing comes out. It looks like he's trying to talk to Marina and Eight. Why isn't she healing Six? He must be holding her back with telekinesis! Then, suddenly he takes Nine out of the water and flings him against the tree. He starts talking about how much better the Mogs are and how he's on the winning side of this war. HE'S WITH THE MOGS HE'S A TRAITOR! I try to warn the others to run, to leave, but nothing works, I'm invisible to them. Then split seconds before it happens I know. One of them's going to die. I see him approach Nine with the knife and I throw myself at Nine to try and take the impact. Then everything goes to black. One of them is going to die.

Nine's Pov

One second Ella's talking to Adelyn about her newly discovered legacy, then the next she's out. She slumps back on the couch that she was sitting up on. She's muttering stuff we can't understand. We all look at Ella, but she just shrugs.

Then suddenly she yells, "HE'S A TRAITOR. RUN! HE'S GONNA KILL YOU!" Then goes back to muttering. We all look at each other, mystified at what's going on.

Then, she yells, "LEAVE! HE'S GONNA KILL ONE OF YOU!" and with inhuman speed, she throws herself at me.

John's Pov

Adelyn starts yelling about how we need to run and how he's going to kill one of us. None of us know what she's talking about, but we're all on edge.

Then, she throws herself at Nine. He stumbles backward but manages to catch her. I walk over and try to pry her off of him, but she's clinging on so tight that I can't. I just look at Nine and shrug.

He winks and says, "All the ladies love me,"

I roll my eyes and start walking away just as I hear a small gasp from behind me.

Adelyn's Pov

I wake up in a cold sweat. All I can see is the blade popping out from under his arm about to stab Nine. "NINE" I shout.

"Yes?" he says

I look up and realize I'm in his arms. I quickly step away and start blushing.

They're all staring at me. I can't explain fast enough.

"Five's a traitor, he's working with the Mogs. He has a knife that he can strap to his arm. He's gonna stab Nine!"

* * *

I'm going to update soon! Please comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
